


i don't want to run anymore

by Astral_Bees



Category: Runaway Bride (1999)
Genre: F/F, I mean, Oneshot, SO, Sapphic, also, alternate ending where maggie was going to go thru w the wedding w bob, but - Freeform, cmon, everyone look away, i had to make it gay, i may have a problem when it comes to watching movies and immediately making them gay, it's julia roberts and joan cusack, let's forget peggy was married, she's not married in this, uhhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: what if runaway bride gay?
Relationships: Maggie Carpenter/Peggy Flemming





	i don't want to run anymore

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the circus that is my special brand of brain rot. i am the ringmaster, all of the clowns, and each one of the animals. take a seat and enjoy the show

As Bob gazed back at her, Maggie felt her skin grow tight. She was itchy all over, like she was wearing a terrible sweater. Her eyes darted from Bob to the wedding guests and back to Bob again. What was it about a wedding that made the relationship sour right in front of her? Why couldn’t she find one man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? They were all good men. Before the wedding. But during? They turned into birdcages.

“And do you…” The priest’s voice faded into her focus and then right back out.

Maggie took another look around the ceremony, her eyes finally landing on Peggy. She had to turn almost all the way around to be able to see her, but once she did, her skin settled a little. And when Peggy offered up a reassuring smile, Maggie knew she was done. She was completely gone.

Her feet hit the soft soil before she had time to process what she was doing or where she was going. Maggie Carpenter was on the run again. On the run for a fourth time. Hopefully, for a final time.

The world didn’t stop moving until Maggie had made her way back to the hardware store. Throwing herself into the backroom, she heaved, still cloaked in her wedding dress. She was a vision of anxiety in white.

Staring down at her hands, Maggie was faced with her bouquet. The baby’s breath mocked her, and the white roses laughed. And the bouquet in its entirety was red hot. A sob coursed through her, her tears as hot as the bouquet. It was all so rotten. She always felt downright rotten. Bob didn’t deserve what she’d done. Nobody did. They were all perfectly fine men. And what did she do to them? She left them, standing alone, at the altar. More tears bubbled out of her at the thought.

“Maggie?” A voice rang through the store and Maggie held her breath. She didn’t want anyone to see her cry. All she wanted was to take it all back, pretend the weddings had never existed in the first place. Instead, the voice came again. “Maggie, I know you’re in here.”

Cracking the door open and poking her head out, Maggie could only guess what she looked like. In general, a mess. But she assumed her eyes were already red-rimmed and puffy. “Hey, Peggy.”

Peggy hurried over, finally having a destination. She squatted beside the door and Maggie mustered up a watery smile for her. They stayed there in silence for a moment before Peggy decided to break it. “Are you okay?”

Smile widening, Maggie opened her mouth to answer before the smile slipped from her face and she shook her head. A new wave of sobs wracked her frame and she bowed her head so she wouldn’t have to look Peggy in the eyes. There was only so much humiliation she could handle in one day.

“Oh, Mags,” Peggy’s voice was soft and sympathetic. A warm hug made of words. And then Peggy was wrapping her up in a real hug.

There, in Peggy’s arms, Maggie felt every piece of herself fall into place. Her skin wasn’t too tight, and it was like she’d never been itchy. The questions that she’d had answered themselves in quick succession. There had never been anything wrong with the men. Other than the fact that they were men. And none of them could ever hope to be Peggy.

The truth had always been right in front of her.

“Peggy?” She pulled away from the hug to look at Peggy.

“Yeah?”

“I wasn’t made for any of these marriages,” her words wobbled, but she knew they were solid underneath the shake.

“That’s okay. You’ll find your man someday and he’ll be perfect,” but even as Peggy spoke, something was flat. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes and where Maggie’s words shook despite being true, Peggy’s were made of steel.

“No, I won’t.”

Peggy’s brow furrowed and something like sadness shone in her eyes. “Sure, you will. You just have to get the rest of your ducks in a row.”

“You’re not hearing me. I wasn’t made for the marriages I’ve tried to fit myself into. I was made for something else…” Maggie sighed lightly, searching for the courage to go on. She met Peggy’s eyes. “Someone else.”

“Maggie, I don’t think I-”

“I was made for you,” she rushed out, interrupting Peggy. A gentle pleading edged into her voice and Maggie cursed it silently. “I was always made for you. Or, at least, that’s what I think. No, screw that! It’s what I know.”

A couple tears slid down Peggy’s cheeks and she cupped Maggie’s face. “You were?”

All she could do in return was nod. Maggie Carpenter was officially out of words. She’d said what she’d needed to get out into the world, no matter what happened after.

“I…” Peggy smiled, sucking in a sharp breath. “I was made for you too.”

“Oh,” a laugh bubbled out of Maggie. She felt light, like a balloon had gotten trapped inside her and started to inflate all on its own.

Resting her forehead against Peggy’s, the world fell exactly into place. It wasn’t moving too quickly or frozen. It was spinning round and round as if she were dancing in her room. But dizziness didn’t threaten to overtake her. The world was simply… right. Maggie had found her place. And it had never been with Gill or Brian or George or Bob or Ike.

It had been with Peggy.

She tilted her head up, catching Peggy in a sweet kiss. It was brief. But it was enough. Plus, they had time. There was no way Maggie was going to run away again. She didn’t have any reason to. She didn’t want to.

“Thank you,” she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Peggy’s ear.

“For what?”

“For making me want to stand still for once in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked whatever this was :) have a great day and stay safe <3


End file.
